


With you, I'm safe

by SummertimeSuga



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, IPRE, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned: Barry, Mentioned: Davenport, Mentioned: Lucretia, Mentioned: Lup, Mentioned: Merle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummertimeSuga/pseuds/SummertimeSuga
Summary: Taako has nightmares, Magnus is there to help him back up.





	With you, I'm safe

**Author's Note:**

> so uh, what's up guys this is my first TAZ fic. it's 3 am so i really hope it's decent and that y'all like it !!!
> 
> find me on tumblr : Lupthequeen,tumblr.com
> 
> come talk to me about all the gays

Cycle 43. 

 

Cycle 43 had been a rough one, nearly losing Lucretia and Merle to some weird, gross poisonous slime. Davenport had fallen sick for a little while and gave everyone a scare. Lup was holed away with Barry working on new magics and practicing to try to defeat the Hunger. 

 

That left Magnus and Taako. Taako maintained a cool calm composure during the day, cooking for everyone. Bringing the food to those who were ill, leaving it outside Barry and Lup’s door with just a small knock to signal the fact it was there for them to eat and dear gods he hoped they were eating. He never got plates returned to him so he assumed they were eating and just being assholes by keeping his good plates.

 

After about 3 months he switches to paper plates.

 

Magnus was training, beefing up. His job was to protect so what better way to spend time than getting some practice in? It had never hurt him before and so he and Taako fell into a somewhat comfortable rhythm with each other.

 

Magnus would go start a workout around 9 A.M., by the time he was finished, 10:30 A.M., Taako had breakfast laid out on the table for him, usually something nice but very healthy, occasionally a splurge sprinkle pancake was thrown in. 

 

After that, Taako would ‘whine’ until Magnus agreed to do the dishes. While it happened everyday, Magnus still kind of found it endearing that never did Taako just expect him to do the dishes however would have no problem pestering him until he finally did them.

 

It was about month 7. Taako and Magnus had a rhythm. A beat. A pattern. But of course someone had to go and break it eventually. Of course good can’t always last, can it? 

 

Magnus woke up too early that day. He was awake at 7:30 A.M. and usually he didn’t wake up until around 8:30. But something had felt wrong. Off. There was a distinct bad feeling in his gut. As Magnus rolled over to get up, he noticed another body in his bed. Who else other than Taako, the great wizard. Flamboyant. Big, Strong. Sad. Crying. Why was he crying oh gods what does he do Taako’s crying. 

 

So Magnus does what he knows to do and scoops Taako up in his arms and help him. Held him until his sobs turned to whimpers. Until his whimpers fell silent and Taako just takes a deep inhale and with a small voice Taako explained, 

 

“I’ve had nightmares, pretty bad ones, ever since all the shit with Lucy and Merle and I’ve tried, Magnus, I’ve tried but last night,” Taako shook his head, tears welling in his eyes once again. “ Magnus my nightmares took you from me. And I can’t do that. I don’t want to see you die, I can’t see you die.” And Taako began sobbing again, wrapping his arms tightly around the other males neck and allowed himself to just now have this moment of vulnerability. He knew Magnus wouldn’t tell anyone else. He knew he was safe. With Magnus he was always safe. 

 

Magnus let him explain what happened, let him cry it out and continued to hold him closely. After Taako’s sobs died down once again Magnus laid them down, Taako’s head resting over Magnus’ heart, letting him hear he was in fact still alive. 

 

“You’re safe with me Taako, no matter what I’ll always come back to you.” With that, Magnus placed a quick kiss on Taako’s forehead and Taako sighed contently. Yeah, everything just may be alright.


End file.
